krisho: Please don't Ignore Me
by doubleAA10
Summary: (sequel dari : How to Be mature, when i miss You) chibi! Little KRISHO / karena keteledoran kris, joonmyeon melancarkan aksi ngambeknya/ junmyunnie gak mau ketemu sama kelis/ tuh kan benar myunnie masih marah padaku/ summary gaje. one shot RnR! :)


**Please don't Ignore Me**

 **Sequel dari: I miss you dan ff chibi lainnya.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, gak ada jalan cerita, chibi, fluff, typos, gaje, EYD berantakan.**

 **Type: ficlet**

 **Main Pairing: Krisho**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat.**

 **a/n: akhrny hidup kembali setelah menghilang dari dunia perffan =.= silahkan bash saya :'( ntar sisa ff yang lain akan saya lanjutin bbrp minggu mendatang.. soalnya ff yang lain ada di laptop n gak bisa dbwa k rmh skt :/ mian**

.

.

 **~^^Happy Reading^^~**

 **(Don't be silent, please :)**

* * *

 **Sore itu, seorang anak lelaki blasteran chinese canadian, Kris, terlihat sedang duduk lesu diatas sepeda mini miliknya yang diparkirnya di depan gerbang sekolah dasarnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namja cilik bertinggikan setengah dari tubuh orang dewasa itu untuk kesekian kalinya melirik jam tangan pikachu, hadiah ulang tahun pertama dari pacarnya yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kirinya. Wajah datarnya yang sedari tadi berekspresikan bosan itu langsung sumringah saat kekasihnya akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya dari kejauhan.**

 **" kelisss~ aku sudah selesai! ayo pulangg!"**

 **Joonmyeon, namja kecil yang ditunggu Kris itu pun berlari2 kecil ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara, disertai dengan mantan teman sekelasnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Memang ketiga sahabat baik itu memiliki extra kurikuler yang sama yaitu paduan suara beserta klub voli, apalagi seangkatan di kelas sore termasuk ChanBaek. Jadi setiap senin, rabu, dan jumat sepulang sekolah, Kris yang sudah menghafal luar otak jadwal kekasihnya pun rela membagi waktu lesnya untuk bolak balik ke sekolah demi menjemput Joonmyeon, ia tahu setelah selesai eskul voli Joonmyeon yang jarang olahraga itu pasti akan sangat kelelahan, Kris tidak tega membiarkan kekasihnya pulang berjalan kaki ke rumahnya dengan keadaan letih, meski acap kali ia dimarahi oleh orang tuanya karena jadi keseringan menelantarkan pelajaran lesnya.**

 **" ciyeee.. enak yah punya pacar perhatiannn~"**

 **Jongdae iseng menyodok mesra pinggang Joonmyeon ketika Kris dengan segera menghampirinya dan mengalungkan handuk kecil pada leher putihnya yang bercucuran keringat dingin.**

 **" eh! apaan sihh?! biasanya juga begini kok.. ya kan kelis?" suara Joonmyeon otomatis naik satu oktaf, pipi tembemnya lantas bersemu merah ketika Kris tanpa memperdulikan kedua sahabatnya yang lain kembali mengelap leher hingga helai rambut kemerahannya dengan lembut, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Joonmyeon jadi tambah grogi saat siul-siulan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae semakin menjadi-jadi.**

 **" kalian jangan sirik donk! makanya cepat cari pacar sana.. eh kalo kyungsoo kan sudah ada yang naksir yah, cepetan dong balas.. kasihan orangnya digantungin melulu" balas Kris enteng, giliran mata besar kyungsoo yang membulat beberapa detik, sepertinya ia baru menyadari siapa seseorang yang disebut oleh Kris, yaitu namja bertelinga lebar yang terus mengkode-kodein dirinya selama hampir setahun ini, meski keseringan orang yang dikodeinnya kurang peka.**

 **" e.. enggakk . kyungie kan belum ditembak.. apalagi yeollie juga tidak suka sama kyungie kok.." jelas Kyungsoo terbata-bata, salah tingkah, apalagi ditatap dalam dengan tatapan 'i know your secret' oleh ketiganya. Sudah rahasia umum kali kalau Chanyeol mempunyai perasaan pada anak bermata belo tersebut, sayangnya anak yoda itu kurang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.**

 **" hikss.. y..yeollieeee~ k... krisss jahaattinnn kyungieeee.. huweee!"**

 **Tidak sanggup menahan beban malu, akhirnya anak yang paling kecil diantara keempatnya itu pun lantas berlari ke dalam gedung sekolahnya mencari pertolongan satu-satunya bodyguard tersayang yang mungkin sedang menjalani piketnya bersama dengan partner in crimenya, Baekhyun.**

 **" yahh! soo ahh.. kok aku ditinggal -.-" jerit Jongdae sewot karena ditinggal pergi sendirian. " ya sudahlah.. daripada aku jadi obat nyamuk mending aku juga pergi deh.. sampai jumpa besok Myeonnie" dipeluknya sebentar sahabat kecilnya dengan erat tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mematikan Kris yang terbakar api cemburu, gedeg kekasihnya dipegang-pegang apalagi dipeluk-peluk seme lain.**

 **" ck! mereka cuma ingin menggoda kita saja.. dasar! -3-" Kris langsung mengambil alih Joonmyeonnya kembali setelah Jongdae menyusul Kyungsoo ke dalam gedung, anak naga itu dengan posesifnya memeluk Joonmyeon erat seakan untuk mengapus sidik jari Jongdae yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya yang berbalut seragam olahraga.**

 **" kelisss.. junmyeonnie hauss.. minum~" Kris menyodorkan calpis pada Joonmyeon yang langsung dihabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan, sepertinya namja manis itu memang sangat kehausan setelah bermain voli selama hampir 2 jam, tentu itu sangat menguras tenaga apalagi guru olahraganya cenderung strict, terutama hari ini eskulnya diperpanjang setengah jam, rasanya seperti ikut pelatihan militer.**

 **Kris terus memperhatikan kekasihnya dari kepala ke kaki sambil senyam senyum tak jelas, jujur dari dalam hatinya ia sangat berterima kasih pada seragam olahraga SM yang menambah kadar keunyuan Joonmyeon, apalagi tubuh Joonmyeon yang terbilang mungil itu hanya bisa memakai size XS, otomatis lengan bajunya menjadi agak ketat dan pendek, celana olahraganya yang berwarna pink muda pun tidak pelit memamerkan lebih dari setengah paha putih Joonmyeon. Oh my god, Kris bersumpah sekarang dia tampak mupeng seperti paman-paman pedofil yang tak kuasa menolak kemulusan paha Joonmyeon. Kris sampai perlu mengelengkan kepalanya berulang kali untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.**

 **" eh.. tanganmu kenapa myunnie? gwenchana?" Memar di telapak tangan kanan Joonmyeon tidak luput dari kedua mata elang Kris ketika Joonmyeon menyodorkan botol minuman miliknya.**

 **" eumh.. mungkin tadi junmyeonnie kebanyakan melakukan smash.. hehe.. tidak sakit kok cuma sedikit ngilu saja" jawab Joonmyeon menenangkan Kris yang cenderung panik, Kris mengusap-ngusap lembut telapak tangan Joonmyeon seolah untuk menghilangkan rasa nyilunya. Tiba-tiba setitik air jatuh ke telapak tangan Joonmyeon.**

 **dan disusul dengan beberapa tetes air lainnya yang semakin deras.**

 **hujan...**

 **" yah.. kok hujan sih.. Junmyeonnie kan tidak bawa payung T.T" panik Joonmyeon yang berusaha menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak menyangka ramalan cuaca hari ini akan meleset hingga ia meninggalkan payungnya di rumah. Joonmyeon tentu tidak mau terserang flu dan demam karena bermandi hujan saat pulang nanti, apalagi tubuhnya paling rawan terserang penyakit flu, tetapi kalau dilihat dari awan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, seperti hujannya bakal lama dan Joonmyeon tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir karena telat pulang ke rumah.**

 **Kris dengan sigap langsung menyingkap jaket hoodienya dan menyampirkannya di atas kepala Joonmyeon, memastikan kalau kepala Joonmyeon jauh dari tetesan hujan. Ia segera menyeimbangkan sepedanya lalu mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk segera duduk di belakangnya " kajja! kita pulang sekarang sebelum hujannya semakin deras"**

 **" tapi kelis enggak pakai jaket.. nanti kalau kelis sakit gimana? :(" Joonmyeon terlihat mau mengembalikan hoodienya namun Kris jauh lebih cepat menarik kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan mengalungkannya di perutnya sendiri.**

 **" kris kan kuat.. jadi myunnie tidak usah pikirin kris.. myunnie pegangan yang kuat yah" balas Kris sambil mengusap lengan Joonmyeon yang melingkar erat di perutnya tersebut, berbagi kehangatan karena sepertinya kedua tangan Joonmyeon mulai terasa beku, kekasihnya memang sangat tidak kuat terhadap cuaca dingin. Karena itulah Kris memacu sepedanya lebih cepat, setidaknya ia ingin memulangkan Joonmyeon ke rumahnya sebelum hujan jauh lebih deras dan dingin, tangan kiri Kris tak pernah lepas dari kedua lengan Joonmyeon yang semakin erat memeluk punggungnya yang terasa hangat.**

 **Sialnya ketika sepeda Kris melaju di gang kecil, tetes-tetes hujan yang mengalir dari poni Kris agak memburamkan penglihatannya, Kris perlu mengedipkan kedua matanya yang perih kemasukan air hujan sehingga ia terlambat mengerem sepedanya saat seekor kucing hitam melintas di depannya, otomatis sepeda yang dikendarainya menjadi tak terkendali dan kedua anak kecil itu terlempar dari sepedanya.**

 **hiks..**

 **Kris langsung bangkit dari jatuhnya ketika ia menangkap suara isakkan kecil Joonmyeon, tanpa memperdulikan luka-luka lecet pada tangan dan kakinya ia segera berlari tertatih-tatih ke arah kekasihnya yang masih tergolek di atas jalan becek tersebut.**

 **" myunnie gwenchana? mananya yang sakit?" kedua mata Kris membulat saat melihat Joonmyeon menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, ada bekas-bekas darah yang merembes di cela-cela jarinya.**

 **" mulutmu kenapa myunnie? sini aku lihat" Joonmyeon menahan isakkannya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya menahan sakit, meski air mata tetap mengucur deras dari kedua bola matanya, percuma Kris menarik kedua tangan Joonmyeon dari bibirnya, anak kecil itu ogah memperlihatkan lukanya pada Kris.**

 **Karena Kris sudah tidak bisa memakai sepedanya yang rusak, kris dengan segala kebingungan dan kekhawatirannya pun berusaha menggendong Joonmyeon di pundaknya, jauh lebih susah karena kedua lututnya sendiri pun dipenuhi oleh luka namun karena Joonmyeonnya jauh lebih penting, ia menghiraukan lukanya sendiri bahkan mencoba menenangkan Joonmyeon yang masih agak keseggukkan di pundaknya, untung saja rumah Joonmyeon sudah lumayan dekat.**

 **" omoo! kau kenapa Joonmyeonnie?" umma Joonmyeon tak kalah paniknya, tentu saja ibu siapa yang tidak akan panik melihat anaknya pulang dibopong dengan keadaan luka-luka dan berdarah di sekitar mulutnya.**

 **" josonghamnida ahjumma... se.. semuanya salah kris.. kris yang tidak hati-hati jadinya myunnie jatuh.. kris beneran tidak sengaja.. kris juga tidak mau myunnie terluka.. lain kali kris pasti akan berhati-hati" ujar kris panjang lebar menahan tangis, takut dimarahi oleh calon ibu mertuanya karena tidak memulangkan anaknya dengan selamat. Jebal.. jangan sampai ibunya Joonmyeon marah terus tidak memperbolehkannya mendekati anak semata wayangnya.**

 **" u.. ummaa.. hiksss" rengek Joonmyeon sambil berlari kecil mendekap kaki ibunya setelah turun dari punggung Kris, anak mungil itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada apron ibunya. Kris menjadi semakin bersalah melihat kekasihnya kesakitan seperti itu, ia berusaha membujuk Joonmyeon untuk berhenti menangis tetapi Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali tanpa melihat ke arah Kris, masih mendekap erat perut ibunya.**

 **" tidak apa-apa kris.. joonmyeonnie ahjumma yang urusin.. kamu pulang saja dulu, nanti orang tuamu nunggu terlalu lama" Kris menunduk lesu, ia menatap Joonmyeon terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi, berharap kekasihnya meliriknya sebentar saja, Kris tentu berfikiran kalau Joonmyeon marah padanya karena kecerobohannya.**

 **" ya sudah ahjumma.. kris permisi dulu, myunnie.. kris pulang dulu yah, mianhae.. sampai jumpa besok" dielusnya sekali kepala berhoodie Joonmyeon dengan penuh penyesalan.**

 **Kalau saja ia lebih hati-hati mungkin kekasihnya tidak harus terluka sekarang, ia juga tidak perlu didiamkan seperti ini, Kris berharap besok Joonmyeon akan mau berbicara dengannya seperti biasanya. Anak naga itu tidak terlelap sama sekali malam itu. Ia terus memikirkan kalimat permintaan maaf yang akan ia katakan pada Joonmyeon.**

 **Esok sorenya, Kris berangkat lebih awal menunggu Joonmyeon, hari ini kekasihnya tidak ada jadwal eskul jadi seharusnya kekasihnya keluar kelas setelah lonceng tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi, namun sudah hampir lima belas menit menunggu, anak berwajah angelic itu masih belum terlihat.**

 **" eh! yeollie! kau nampak Myunnie tidak?" cegat Kris saat sahabat setiangnya lewat di depannya, kelas Chanyeol berseberangan dengan kelas Joonmyeon jadi anak yoda itu pasti tahu perihal Joonmyeon.**

 **" myeonnie? bukannya hari ini dia absen yah? tadi di jendela kelasnya ditulis kalau dia izin sakit"**

 **Terjawablah sudah rasa penasaran Kris, kekasihnya pasti sakit karena hujan-hujanan kemarin. Anak chinese itu tanpa babibu langsung berangkat menuju ke rumah Joonmyeon, selain cemas ia juga ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi pada kekasihnya, mudah-mudahan hari ini Joonmyeon sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.**

 **ting tong...**

 **" ahjumma.. selamat sore.. myunnie ada? myunnie sakit yah?" cerocos Kris langsung saat ibu Joonmyeon membuka pintu.**

 **" selamat sore kris.. joonmyunnie lagi tidur, masuk saja langsung ke kamarnya, nanti ahjumma buatkan teh" Kris manut saja mendengar arahan ibu Joonmyeon, dengan hati deg-degan Kris perlahan membuka pintu kamar Joonmyeon, terlihat anak malaikat itu sedang tidur dengan lelapnya dengan kompres di atas dahinya, kedua pipi tembamnya masih sedikit merah dan hangat karena demam.**

 **Kris menutup pintu kamar Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati dan berjinjit mendekati kekasihnya, takut membangunkannya. Anak naga itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Joonmyeon sambil menatap sayang wajah kekasihnya, ada bekas luka di daerah dagu dan bibir bagian bawahnya, terlihat sakit. Kris tanpa sadar mendekatkan ibu jarinya mengusap bibir tipis tersebut, namun malah menghasilkan erangan tidak nyaman dari pemilik bibir tipis tersebut.**

 **" eungghhh.." Joonmyeon menghalau tangan Kris, anak kecil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata sipit khas bangun tidurnya setelah tidurnya diusik. Setelah ia memulihkan kesadarannya, reflek Joonmyeon langsung bangun dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menemukan Kris di kamarnya setelah ia bangun.**

 **" mi..mian myunnie.. Kris membangunkan myunnie yah?" Kris ikut gelagapan mendapati reaksi Joonmyeon yang tidak biasanya, belum lagi kekasihnya sekarang meringkuk di dalam bed cover bugs bunny yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, seperti menunjukkan betapa ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Kris.**

 **" j.. junmyunnie tidak mau ketemu sama keliss ." rengeknya parau di dalam bed covernya, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan kris yang luluh lantak mendengar pengakuan jujur Joonmyeon, tuh kan benar.. Joonmyeonnya marah padanya sampai-sampai melihatnya saja ia pun ogah.**

 **Kris terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeon akan menjadi trauma padanya. Harapannya untuk merajut hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon pupus sudah, ia bahkan lupa kalimat-kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya di otak. Dengan pasrah anak naga itu memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang bergulungkan bed cover di bawahnya, tanpa memperdulikan rontaan Joonmyeon.**

 **" myunnie sudah tidak suka yah sama kris? kris tau myunnie masih marah banget sama kris.. tapi kris bakal terus minta maaf sampai myunnie maafin kris.. jadi myunnie jangan ben.. benci sama kris.. k.. kris masih sayang banget.. sama myunnie" Joonmyeon menyadari Kris menangis dari suara paraunya, sekuat-kuatnya kris, ia juga sebenarnya seorang pribadi yang cengeng, terlebih kini rasa sedih dan penyesalan semua bercampur jadi satu, ia tak peduli terlihat memalukan di depan Joonmyeon asalkan kekasihnya mau berbicara sepatah kata padanya.**

 **Joonmyeon mengintip dengan sebelah matanya dari cela-cela bed covernya, bingung melihat Kris yang masih menangis kesegukkan memeluknya, ini pertama kalinya Joonmyeon melihat kekasihnya benar-benar menangis, apalagi menangis karenanya. Kris terlihat sangat lemah di hadapannya kini, membuat hati Joonmyeon melunak.**

 **" m..mwo? siapa yang bilang junmyunnie benci kelis.. junmyunnie cuma tidak mau.. kelis melihat junmyunnie.. yang jelek.. hiks.. jadi junmyunnie tidak mau ketemu sama kelis.. nan.. nanti kelis yang enggak sayang.. lagi sama junmyeonnie.. hiks.. junmyeonnie gakk mauu.. hiks" Kris melonggarkan pelukannya ketika kekasihnya tak lagi meronta, malah ikut-ikutan menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa melepaskan tutupan bed cover pada mulutnya, menyisakan kedua matanya yang berair dan memerah karena dikucek.**

 **" ja.. jadi.. myunnie gak benci sama kris?" ulang Kris yang entah kapan berhenti menangis, hatinya langsung terasa lega melihat Joonmyeon dengan pelan mengangguk menyiyakan.**

 **" aishh.. jinjja... kau hampir membuatku jantungan myunnie..apalagi myunnie jelek di mananya.. myunnie tetaplah myunnie yang paling kris suka" Anak kecil itu mengelus surai merah Joonmyeon yang lembap, basah oleh keringat demam dan menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di dahi Joonmyeon yang masih hangat lalu sebuah kecupan pada kelopak mata Joonmyeon yang tidak lagi menangis.**

 **" junm..myunnie jelek.. so..soalnya.. junmyunnie.. om.. ompong T.T" ujar Joonmyeon memberanikan diri menurunkan bed cover yang daritadi menutupi mulutnya, memperlihatkan sebelah gigi serinya yang patah. Kris mengedipkan mata elangnya, speechless... jadi karena itu Joonmyeon menjauhinya, ia sampai bela-belain tidak tidur semalaman hingga menangis memohon-mohon cuma karena sebuah gigi susu T.T**

 **" myunnie.. myunnie... kris tidak mungkin membenci myunnie cuma karena myunnie ompong.. kris kan suka myunnie apa adanya dan menurut kris.. myunnie tetap akan selalu cantik sampai myunnie tua nanti, karena kita akan tua bersama dan ompong bersama, sampai kita cuma bisa makan bubur saja pun, myunnie tetap satu-satunya buat kris.. ingat yah? lain kali tidak boleh ada rahasia- rahasiaan lagi?" jelas Kris panjang lebar lalu menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.**

 **" eummh! janji! kelis janji harus tetap sama junmyunnie sampai tua nanti" junmyeon dengan segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking kris, setelah itu kedua anak polos itu tertawa bersama di atas tempat tidur.**

* * *

 **END :) EXO-L hwaiting! Bagi fans Tao semoga dikasih ketabahan yah... EXO saja kuat, EXO-L harus lebih kuat lagi :D**


End file.
